One of the major problems facing a watcher, photographer or hunter of wild animals is the difficulty of getting or being close to same without being detected. The present invention addresses this problem and provides a means and method for better enabling the outdoorsperson to get closer to the wild animals.
A novelty search on the idea of the present invention was carried out. Specifically the search was directed to the use of a scent or aroma being deployed to mask the odors of humans from the animals, so the human can not be detected by the animal.
The following patents were found:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent Number Title Date ______________________________________ Bilyeu 3,046,192 Scent for Attracting Wi1d 7/24/62 Game and Method for its Use Sakschek 4,609,245 Dispenser and Method for 9/2/86 Dispensing Hunting Odors Reeves 4,682,715 Detachab1e Shoe-Lure 7/28/87 Dispenser Grinarmi 4,735,010 Scent Dispenser for 4/5/88 Attachment Under a Shoe ______________________________________
The Bilyeu patent, column 1, lines 66-7, states that a composition can mask the man-scent, but all claims relate to lure animals.
The Sakschek patent also states, column 1, lines 16 et seq., that some odors are used to mask the smell of a human, but the claims relate to the dispensing of the lure fluid through the device.
The reeves and Grinarmi patents both relate to devices attached to the shoes to spread lure to attract animals.
In any event, none of the patents found in the search teach or suggest the novel means and method as taught by the present invention for better enabling outdoorspeople to see more wild animals up more closely by helping to cover up or mask their human scent at a greater distance.